


Ich kann nicht anders

by Ronja_Suo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronja_Suo/pseuds/Ronja_Suo





	Ich kann nicht anders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can't FORCE QUIT you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510163) by [cottontale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/pseuds/cottontale). 



 

Levi öffnete seine Haustür und schlug sie prompt wieder zu.

Da stand eine Box vor seinem Apartment, größer als die erwartete Bestellung des Red African Tees und viel zu groß um seine Bestellung eines neuen Siebes zu sein. Es konnte nur eines sein.

„Nein.“

„Aber du hast es noch nicht einmal geöffnet!“

„Das muss ich nicht mal. Das ist ein Stück pornografische Scheiße und das bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich schick ihn zurück, Hanji.“ Sein Ton war endgültig,  aber er stand noch immer wie festgewachsen auf derselben Stelle. Das Telefon in seiner Hand zitterte, als er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Er war kurz davor die Box aus dem Fenster zu werfen, nur um zu sehen, ob das Ding 20 Stockwerke überlebte.

„Warte!“, schrie Hanji durch das Telefon, „Bitte nicht! Er war teuer. Es hat Armin und mich allein sechs Monate _allein_ für das Design gekostet. Vertrau mir einfach, du wirst ihn lieben.“

„Letztes Mal als ich das getan habe, bin ich mit einem gepiercten Schwanz und keine Erinnerungen an eine gesamte Woche aufgewacht“, sagte er und rief sich wieder in Erinnerung wie er mit dem Gesicht nach unten, auf halben Weg durch seine Haustür und mit einer schnarchenden Hanji auf seinem Rücken aufgewacht war.

Er hörte ein kleines Lachen in der Leitung bevor Hanji sagte, „Das war _ein_ Mal.“

„Zwei um genau zu sein. Du erinnerst dich einfach nicht mehr“, zischte er und öffnete die Tür um den Flur zu checken. Er war Gott sei Dank leer. „Erinnere dich außerdem an diesen idiotischen Katzen-Sex-Roboter, den du vor drei Monaten hier abgeladen hast? Wie hieß der noch gleich?“

Das Telefon prickelte in der Stille als Hanji murmelte, „Commander Kitty…“

„Richtig. Prächtiges Marketing, Idiot.“

„Einige stehen da drauf! Ich dachte, du wärst eine Katzenperson, ehrlich, also dachte ich, er würde passen“, sich kicherte, „ Wir haben nicht erwartet, dass er versuchen würde die Vorhänge hochzuklettern, aber es war eine geniale Überraschung.“

Levi endete damit, dass er die Box frustriert trat.

„Du schuldest mir immer noch was. Da sind verdammte Löcher in meiner Wand wo er die Stangen rausgerissen hat.“

„Jedenfalls“, sie vermied geschickt das Thema, „Bitte öffne einfach nur die Box und mach ihn an.“ Sie kicherte bei ihrem Wortspiel. „Er ist normalerweise eine Hausfrau: Kocht, Putzt, gibt unglaubliche Massagen, singt wie ein Vogel, reitet Schwänze wie ein-“

Schnell würgte er sie mit einem harten Druck seines Daumens ab und sah die riesige Kiste an, die ihm sicher wieder Ärger mit seinem Vermieter einbrachte. Er nahm sich einen Moment um sie zu betrachten, das Bestellformular war an der Seite gedruckt und er hielt ein angewidertes Schnauben zurück. Er stellte sich den armen Trottel vor, der die Box für einen Check öffnen musste und von allen Dingen einen Sex-Bot vorfinden musste. Aber dann brach die Realität über ihm zusammen, weil das nämlich bedeutete, dass sein regulärer Postbote wusste, was in der Box war, die er gebracht hatte…

Er würde nie wieder in der Lage sein Mike in die Augen zu sehen.

Mit einem langen Grummeln, zog er die Kiste zu sich und kickte sie über die Türschwelle. Er rieb sich seine geprellten Zehen.

„Au, Christus, wie groß bist du?“, fragte er die Box, die still blieb. Levi stöhnte.

Er drehte sich herum, dabei Hanji anzurufen und sie dazu zu bringen ihren verdammten Sex-Bot wieder mitzunehmen. Das war das 15. Mal, dass so etwas passierte zum Teufel, aber er stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Neugier kribbelte in seinem Verstand auf und senkte gefährlich seine Normen. Er wollte wissen, wie es aussah, trotz dem, wie blöd die Idee war. Commander Kitty war ein _riesen_ Fehler gewesen. Das Ding hatte sich durch den Klang seiner Stimme angeschaltet und hatte sich ihm um den Hals geworfen, nackt. Der Schweif und die Ohren hatten sich bewegt und das bescheuerte Ding _schnurrte._

Levi schaute zurück auf seinen neusten (ungewollte) Sex-Bot und debattierte ob er das Ding jetzt öffnen sollte oder nicht. Er war kein Katzenmensch, vielen Dank auch, dennoch war er immer noch vorsichtig. Hanji und Armin erschufen entweder wundervolle oder fürchterliche Dinge. Da war nichts dazwischen. Commander Kitty war letzteres gewesen.

„Scheiß drauf“, brummte er, griff sich das Cuttermesser aus seiner Tasche und schnitt das Tape durch.

Das Styropor wegschnippend und die erste Lage Luftpolsterfolie entfernend, bemerkte er ein Stück Papier. Er nahm es.

**_NEU_ und _VERBESSERT:_ V.3 EREN, HAUSFRAUEN EDITION (Ladestation enthalten)**

**Bis zu 110 verschiedene Sex Positionen, 45 + Sprachen, kein Würgereflex, und Selbstschmierend**

**Kleidung/Outfits und**

**Spielzeug NICHT inbegriffen**

** Die Einrichtung **

  1. **Öffnen sie die Kontrollbox an der Rückseite und drücken sie RESTART.**
  2. **Sprechen sie ihren Namen und weisen sie Regeln zu.**
  3. **Weisen sie Sicherheitswörter zu.**
  4. **Um einzuschalten, halten sie den ON Knopf für ZEHN Sekunden gedrückt.**
  5. **Genießen sie ihren neuen Roboter.**



**Im Fall der Unzufriedenheit, benutzen sie bitte die KONTAKT Informationen UNTERHALB.**

Im Gegensatz zu Zahlen, war da eine schwarze Linie durch die Informationen und Hanjis bekannte Handschrift: ‘Er wird’s behalten‘ 

-

Der Roboter saß auf seiner Couch, ließ seinen Kopf hängen, Handflächen nach oben. Levi wartete darauf, das Ding anzumachen, zählte die Sekunden. Warum hatte er den Roboter überhaupt ausgepackt? Ihn durch die Luftpolster zu sehen hätte reichen sollen, um seine Neugier zu stillen sollen, doch offenbar nicht.

V.3 EREN sah so aus, als wäre er für seine frühen Zwanziger ausgelegt, _vielleicht_ 18 oder 19. Sein Haar war jungenhaft gestylt und Levi weigerte sich einzugestehen, dass es eigentlich süß aussah und er war splitternackt. Ebenso weigerte er sich, weiter hinab als seine Bauchmuskeln zu sehen. Gutaussehende  Bauchmuskeln, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war. Das Ding sah unglaublich unschuldig aus und definitiv nicht kompetent für 110 Positionen. Levi wusste nicht einmal, dass es so viele gab.

„110?“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst ungläubig.

Er ging in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, zertrat möglicherweise die Styropor Stücke, aber er war zu nachdenklich um sich darum zu kümmern. Er war in dieselbe Grube gefallen wie bei Commander Kitty und er verdammte Hanji, dass sie wusste, dass seine Entschlossenheit so schwach war wenn es um liebenswerte Dinge ging. Sein vorheriger (schnell zurückgegebener) Sex-Bot hatte weiche blonde Katzenohren, einen langen Schweif, der es genoss seine Schenkel hinauf zuwandern, wenn er nicht aufpasste und Kornblumenblaue Augen die ihn immer nachgeben ließen. Wenn dieser Roboter irgendwie wie Commander Kitty war, würde er ihn sofort zurückgeben, durchdachte Levi für sich selbst. Er würde V.3 EREN sowieso zurückgeben, aber was war daran so schlimm, zu sehen, was diese verdammten Wissenschaftler dieses Mal verhauen hatten?

Er lehnte sich über den Bot,  öffnete wieder die Kontrollbox und drückte den ON Knopf. Für zehn Sekunden hielt er ihn unten und ließ los, als er das Vibrieren der Maschine unter sich spürte.

Langsam setzte sich der Sex-Bot aufrecht hin, die Hände auf seinen Knien, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Es ertönte ein kurzer Jingle, als würde der Junge einen Computer hochfahren. Das Geräusch ließ Levi ungemütlich sein Gewicht verlagern.

Ich bin V.3 EREN. Befehl, Meister?“ Seine Stimme war weich und tiefer als er erwartete hatte.

Levi verschränkte die Arme, „Ähm, mach deine verdammten Augen auf? Das ist irgendwie gruselig.“

Sofort öffneten sich die Augen des Bots und blinzelten normal, als wären sie menschlich. Die unglaubliche blau-grüne Iris ließ Levis Herz höher schlagen und seinen Bauch verdrehen. Das waren seine Lieblingsfarben. _Verflucht nochmal_ Hanji.

„Ja Meister.“

„Nenn mich nicht so“, sagte Levi schnell und drehte sich um, um das Chaos von dem Karton aufzuheben. „Warte, nein, du kannst das Chaos aufräumen. Deine Ladestation ist in der Ecke.“

„Ja.“

Der Roboter stand auf und nahm vorsichtig die Folie aus Levis Hand.

„Ich räum für dich auf, Süßer.“

„Was-nein! Nicht. Verdammte Scheiße, nenn mich nicht so.“ Levi verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. „Keine Kosenamen. Nur Levi.“

„Natürlich“ Der Roboter bückte sich, total behaglich in mit seiner Nacktheit. Levi sah weg. „Wenn du mich Eren nennst.“

„Klar, sicher, was auch immer deine Schaltungen durchbrennen lässt, deine Software hart werden lässt, den Teufel werde ich…“, er brach ab, leicht amüsiert wie sich der Roboter aufrichtete und über sein furchtbares Wortspiel grinste. „Räum das einfach weg. Und zieh dir was an.“

„Wie du willst, Levi“, schnurrte Eren und Levi drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. Er musste _seine_ Schaltungen abkühlen.

-

„Deine Ärmel brennen.“

„Fuck!“ Levi schlug auf seinen Arm und schaffte es, die kleine Jacke auszuziehen als Eren ein Glas Wasser darüber ergoss und die Flammen löschte.

„Ich kann für dich kochen, Levi“, beharrte Eren, übertrat die Schwelle zur Küche auf Anweisung jedoch nicht. „Sei es italienische, chinesische, kroatische, französische, japanische, irische, oder amerikanische Küche, du kannst dich entscheiden.“ Seine Worte stotterten, als würde er Kosenamen zurückhalten und sei darüber frustriert. Levi konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen sich zu kümmern.

Er drehte die Hitze des Herds runter und ging zu seinen Spaghetti, machte sich eine mentale Notiz, nie wieder zu kochen (Microwellenessen war echt akzeptabel).

„Lass mich dich zufriedenstellen“, fuhr  er fort und umklammerte den Saum des Hemdes, das kaum seinen Bauch bedeckte.

„Du kannst mich zufriedenstellen indem du den Tisch deckst.“

„Aber Levi, der Tisch ist außerhalb meiner bestätigten Parameter.“

Er war also auch noch frech,  na toll. Was anmachend sein kann, aber jetzt wollte er einfach nur, dass das Ding still war.

„Dann wiederrufe ich die halt eben, du bist echt unmöglich“, murmelte er und ging zurück um sein kochendes Wasser mit Nudeln umzurühren. „Wenn eine vorherige Anweisung oder irgendwas anderes mit einer neueren kollidiert, gehorche einfach dem Neusten.“

Der Sex-Bot glitt mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Küche.

„Ja, Levi!“

„Sei darüber nicht so glücklich, es ist nicht dein Geburtstag.“ Und mental ergänzte er, _und du gehst morgen auch wieder, also mach es dir nicht zu bequem._

Eren stoppte, griff nach den Tellern in einem Regal. „Geburtstag?“

„Ja, Geburtstag. Vermutlich hast du keinen.“ Er sah sich nach ~~seinem~~ dem Roboter um, als er ein ein lautes Klappern der  Teller hörte. Erens Unterlippe zitterte. „Was, du kannst auch weinen?“

„Ja! Eines meiner Sex-Pakete beinhaltet weinen. Manche erregt das“, krächzte der roboter, „Und…ich habe einen Geburtstag! Mein Fertigstellungstag ist der 30ste März dieses Jahres, 4:07 Uhr von Dr. Hanji Zoe, PhD und Dr. Armin Arlert, PhD.“

ER machte den Herd aus und nahm kippte den Topf über der Spüle aus.

„Das PhD erübrigt sich wenn du schon Dr. sagst“, korrigierte Levi, „Und dein Geburtstag wäre dann nur der 30ste März. Das andere kannst du weglassen.“

„Ja, Levi“, der Roboter schluchzte noch immer, die Stimme wässrig, jedoch deckte er den Tisch mit einem Teller und Besteck. „Und was willst du trinken?“

Er setze den Topf heftig auf der Herdplatte ab und drehte sich um. „Hör zu, du musst nicht alles machen. Ich kann mir selbst war zu trinken machen. Setz…setz dich einfach und halt den Mund.“

Erens Unterlippe zitterte wieder jedoch sprach er nicht. Er setzte sich neben Levis Stuhl und schaute auf seine Finger.

Verdammt. Jetzt fühlte sich Levi schlecht, den Haufen Metal beleidigt zu haben.

Es brauchte eine Minute schiefen und Hunde-schluchzen um seinen Entschluss zu zerstören.

„…Wasser“, murmelte er. Eren sah auf, falsche Tränen in den Augen.

„Was, me-Levi?“ Levis Augen zuckten zu dem Glitch.

„Bring mir ein Glas Wasser, Eren.“ Er legte sich die heißen Spaghetti auf seinen Teller, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht zu nahe an Erens Haut zu kommen. „Bitte.“

Strahlend sprang der Roboter auf und füllte ein Glass mit dem Wasser aus dem Spender am Kühlschrank.

„Warte, woher weißt du wo alles ist?“, fragte Levi, am Tisch sitzend mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln.

„Dr. Hanji hat mich…“ Der Roboter brach ab und drehte sich herum, grinsend, mit rosa Wangen. „Weil ich alles über meinen Mann weiß!“

Levis Gabel fiel auf seinen Teller. „Wir sind nicht verheiratet.“

Das Gesicht des Sex-Bots verdüsterte sich, doch Levi weigerte sich unter der Manipulation dieses Trottels (ein weiteres Mal) einzubrechen. Er konnte diesen Roboter die Linie nicht übertreten lassen. Commander Kitty hatte es fertig gebracht, ihn zu einem Kosenamen zu überreden (er würde es niemals zugeben, aber die Katzenohren waren verdammt noch mal niedlich gewesen), aber er würde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Eren war auch so schon süß genug.

„Ihr Wasser, Sir“, grummelte Eren und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Levis Herz weh tat.

„…Danke.“ Er nahm einen Schluck und sah weg von Erens noch immer erröteten Wangen. „Isst du…eigentlich?“

Eren saß nah genug um nach Levis Gabel zu greifen.

„Nope! Aber ich kann dich füttern“, er schnurrte praktisch, wieder dabei wie ein normaler Sex-Bot zu arbeiten. Er nahm Levis Gabel und drehte sie in den Nudeln. „Hier, Süß-Levi.“ Seine Bugs ließen Levi beinahe sein Wasser verschütten.

„Ich kann selbst essen, Eren.“

„Ich weiß“, bestätigte der Roboter schnell und blies auf das heiße Essen. _Er hat verdammt nochmal drauf gepustet, Christus._ „Sie sind dazu absolut in der Lage, Sir. Aber dafür bin ich da.“ Eren lächelte und hob die Gabel wieder an. „Ich bin da um dich zu bedienen.“

Levi weigerte sich, einen Bissen zu nehmen.

„Eren, Hausfrauen sind keine Kellner“, sagte Levi und sah, wie Erens Selbstvertrauen verschwand.

„Ja, Sir“, gestand Eren nickend. „Aber ich bin ein Roboter. Ich liebe es dich zu bedienen! Ich liebe dich, Levi!“

Der Tisch rutschte ein paar Zentimeter zu Seite, als Levi vor Überraschung aufsprang.  Commander Kitty hatte ihm keine Liebeserklärungen gemacht. Eren strahlte einfach und errötete wieder.

„Bitte“, fuhr Eren fort, die Gabel noch immer so nah an Levis Gesicht, dass er sich nach vorne lehnen konnte um sie in den Mund zu nehmen. „Lassen sie mich meinen Zweck erfüllen, Sir.“

Seinen Willen annagend, runzelte Levi die Stirn. „Nenn mich nicht ‚Sir‘. Einfach nur Levi.“

„Levi, ich will dich…“, der Roboter machte eine kleine Kunstpause und Levis Eingeweide drehten sich. „Ich will, dass du mich dich erfreuen lässt.“ Das war zwar nicht gerade besser, aber wenn es ihn zum Schweigen brachte, wenn er ihn fütterte, wie auch immer.

Er nahm einen Bissen, entschlossen Eren dabei nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Die Gabel war so nah an seinem Gesicht, dass es für einen Kuss reichte. Er wusste, wie Sex-Bots funktionierten. Essen war eine riesige Verlockung für Commander Kitty gewesen.

Die nächsten Bisse waren schmuddelig, also nahm sich Levi seine Gabel wieder, aber Eren beschwerte sich nicht. Er saß auf seinen Knien, beinahe ganz auf seinem Schoß, summend und lächelte breit. Levi beendete sein Abendessen und ignorierte es, wie sich Erens Hand nach im ausstreckte. Die Teller in der Spüle waschend, hörte er nicht, wie Eren von hinten auf ihn zuging.

„Levi…“, schnurrte Eren und schlang seine Arme um seine Taille. Levi schüttete Spülwasser auf sein Oberteil.

„Ja okay, das reicht“, schnauzte Levi und zerrte ihn von sich weg. Er sah verletzt aus und Levi versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Mach…Mach das nicht nochmal. Ich hasse Überraschungen und…ja. Lass es einfach.“

Seine Augen wurden wieder feucht und Levi war kurz davor, sich zu entschuldigen, doch Eren nickte ernst bevor ihn seine Menschlichkeit einholen konnte.

„Natürlich, Schatz…um, ich meine Levi. Tschuldige.“ Mit hängendem Kopf verließ er die Küche. „Ich lass dir ein Bad ein.“

Levi sah ihm nach, immer noch nass, ignorierte jedoch das juckende Gefühl. Er blinzelte, als er bemerkte, dass er auf seinen Hintern starrte.

-

Sauber, trocken und definitiv fertig damit, sich um einen bestimmten Roboter Gedanken zu machen, warf er sein Handtuch in den Wäschekorb und kletterte ins Bett. Er seufzte in seine Kissen und Daunendecke, ausgezehrt von dem Tag. Und er war nicht einmal trainieren gewesen, wie er geplant hatte. Verfluchter Roboter.

Als er sich zur Seite rollte und seinen Arm ausstreckte bemerkte er etwas. Statt der Matratze berührte er etwas Weiches, jedoch Festes. Und es murrte.

„Ach du Scheiße!“ Levi sprang aus dem Bett und machte das Licht an.

Eren lag auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, wieder nackt, jedoch dezent in die Decke gehüllt. ER sah verwirrt aus.

„Ist alles okay?“ der Roboter setzte sich auf und das Laken fiel um seine Taille. Levi blockierte seine Sicht mit der Hand. „Levi?“

„Was machst du in meinem Bett?“, fragte er. Eren hatte die Eier verlegen drein zu schauen.

„Ähm…dir Gesellschaft leisten? Zur Zeit habe ich 30 Datenbänke wie man schmust und kuschelt, Löffelchen eingeschlossen.“

„30?“, murmelte Levi zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Hand runter.

„Ja, also, 30.420.001. Und ich wollte etwas sagen, aber du hast das Licht ausgemacht…Tut mir Leid, ich weiß, dass du keine Überraschungen magst.“

Er schnaubte und deutete auf die Tür.

„Raus.“

Eren schmollte.

„Es wird alles gut sein! Kein Anfassen! Kein Sex!“ Seine Stimme piepste beinahe das Wort ‚Sex‘ und Levi ignorierte, wie liebenswert das war und die unglaubliche Ironie. „ich mag es nicht, alleine zu schlafen.“

„Du schläfst? Warte, egal. Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass es mich nicht interessiert.“ Er klang schroff, ja, das schon, aber er war müde. „Kein. Anfassen. Bleib auf deiner Seite oder ich mach dich aus.“

Der Sex-Bot nickte hecktisch, seine Wangen glühend rot.

„Ja, Levi!“

„Gut.“ Levi löschte das Licht und krabbelte wieder ins Bett, gestresster als jemals zuvor. Er ließ sich in die Laken sinken.

Die Stille hielt für eine ganze Minute an.

Levi konnte spüren, wie es sich der Roboter bequem machte (konnte sich ein Roboter überhaupt unwohl fühlen?) und er schnaubte genervt in sein Kissen. Weitere drei Minuten vergingen in denen sich Eren herumdrehte und unzüchtig stöhnte.

„ _Um Himmels Willen, hör auf hier herumzurutschen du Vollidiot“,_ schnauzte Levi und Eren verstummte.

Ein kleines „Tschuligung“

Kurz davor einzuschlafen wurde Levi aufgeschreckt, als er einen warmen Fuß sein Schienbein hinauf gleiten spürte.

„Entschuldige!“ Eren geriet in Panik, „Es tut mir so leid! Schmeiß mich nicht raus! Es war unabsichtlich!“

Levi seufzte heftig und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Eren und schaute auf die Wand.

„Du kannst mich berühren“, korrigierte er, „Nur nicht sexuell. Und versuch es zu vermeiden. Unabsichtlich ist okay.“

Die Matratze hinter ihm drückte nach unten und er fühlte wie sich ein arm langsam um seine Taille legte.

„Eren.“

Der arm wurde zurückgezogen.

„Tut mir Leid“, grummelte Eren, „Aber ich bin ein Sex Roboter. So ist mein Code. Und…ich mag kuscheln.“

Stille belegte die beiden ein weiteres Mal, jedoch eine so erdrückende Stille, dass Levi kaum atmen konnte, geschweige denn schlafen.

„Kuschelhure.“

Die Reaktion kam augenblicklich und Eren prustete dankbar und zerzauste Levis Haar an seinem Nacken. Sein eigenes Lachen zurückhaltend, weil, ja, er kann verdammt lustig sein, wenn er will, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Kissen.

„…Danke.“

Er grummelte als Antwort und machte es sich gemütlich, versucht, den offensichtlichen Ständer den Eren an die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel drückte, zu ignorieren. Er wollte ihm sagen, sich zu verpissen, doch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen. Und das war die erste rote Karte. Er seufzte.

Er schlug seine Augen auf, als er spürte wie sich Eren bewegte. „Keine überraschenden morgendlichen Blow-jobs.“

Er glaubte ein enttäuschtes Murmeln zu hören.

-

Morgen, sagte er sich, nachdem zwei Wochen vergangen waren. Morgen schick ich ihn zurück.

Eren machte gerade die Küche sauber, wischte die Theke, den Tisch und putze den Boden. Die Kaffeemaschine brühte gerade eine hübsche französische Röstung auf und der Geruch füllte den Raum mit einem warmen, behaglichen Gefühl. Levi hielt sich zurück, Eren einen Antrag auf dem immer noch nassen Boden zu machen.

Eren war, er fand kein passenderes Wort, perfekt. Er behielt seine Hände bei sich, machte alles sauber, was Levi übersah (was selten vorkam, aber die Geste wurde geschätzt) und kochte exzellente Gerichte. Levi wollte beinahe mit seinen Kochkünsten schlafen.

Außerdem trug Eren eine Schürze. Als Levi sich nach der Klischee Klamotte erkundigt hatte, war Eren errötet und hatte seine Zehen beschämt in den Boden gedrückt.

„Die kam mit mir“, hatte er erwidert, als Levi nachgeharkt hatte. „Hausfrauen Edition, erinnerst du dich?“

Er trug ein Klischee und verdammt, wie Levi es liebte.

Aber er konnte ihn nicht behalten. Eren war ein Sex-Bot, trotz des Zolls musste er zurückgeschickt werden. Er sollte jemand anderen bedienen. Levis Eingeweide drehten sich schmerzhaft bei dem Gedanke wie jemand anderes Eren auch nur schief ansah, aber er ignorierte das Gefühl verzweifelt. Er konnte nicht. Eren war ein Roboter, materiell, ein Objekt für sexuelles Vergnügen, ein Spielzeug. Keine Ehefrau.

„Oh, du bist zurück.“ Eren strahlte als er Levi vor der Küche erblickte, „Wie war dein Lauf?“

Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinab, verursachten eine Gänsehaut, doch Eren war so süß, dass er es ignorierte.

„Gut.“

„Sehr schön!“ Eren ging auf ihn zu, griff nach seiner Taille und lehnte sich vor, bevor sein Körper ächzte und zurückschreckte. „Entschuldige, das ist standartmäßig für mich meinen Ehemann zu küssen und ihn zu Hause willkommen zu heißen, aber…“, er verstummte und errötete. „Ich werde den Code heute Nacht umschreiben wenn ich lade.“

Levi ballte die Faust um sich davon abzuhalten, zu sagen, er solle es nicht tun. Ein Teil von ihm begehrte einen Willkommenskuss, aber nur von Eren. Und verflucht nochmal, das war entsetzlich. Eren musste gehen.

„Lass mir ein Bad ein“, befahl er und er fühlte sich wie ein Tyrann, Befehle zu erteilen, doch Eren summte und nickte. Er hatte es verlangt und es war das wenigste, dass Levi tun konnte.

„Natürlich!“

Er huschte zum Badezimmer, seine Schürze flatterte ihm hinterher. Levi kollabierte gegen die Theke, seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Er muss gehen“, rief er sich immer wieder in Erinnerung, „Ruf Hanji an. Ruf Armin an. Egal. Er muss _gehen_.“

Aber er schloss seine Augen und sie verrieten ihn. Sein Verstand führte sich  immer wieder Bilder von Eren vor, wie er lächelte, panisch wurde, wenn er morgens auf Levi lag, seine Lieblingsmahlzeiten kochte, darüber diskutierte, welche Seife am besten war und vor allem, als Eren gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Aber er musste sich daran erinnern, dass das nur Erens Code war. Er war darauf programmiert worden, so niedlich zu reden, ihn in einen Rausch aus Sex und Vergnügen zu ziehen, egal welche Wörter aus seinem künstlichen Mund kamen.

„Levi? Das Bad ist fertig.“

Levi drehte sich herum und ballte die Faust.

„Levi?“ Eren sah besorgt aus und nahm die Schürze ab. Levi beobachtete, wie er sie an die Garderobe hängte. „Was ist los?“

„Du musst gehen.“

Der Roboter blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Einen Moment später verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht, seine Augen wurden feucht und seine Unterlippe zitterte wie in der ersten Nacht.

„Was?“, flüsterte Eren mit einem Frosch im Hals und Levi musste sich ständig einreden, dass Eren nicht menschlich war, egal wie echt er auch aussah.

„Ich schicke dich zurück.“

„Warum!“, rief Eren, „Was habe ich falsches gemacht? Bitte schicke mich nicht weg!“

„Eren, hör auf.“ Levi spürte wie seine Moral flöten ging und sein Körper anfing zu zittern, „das wird nicht funktionieren.“

Er schnäuzte sich und die Tränen flossen heftig. Levi hielt den Atem an. Eren sah so menschlich aus.

„Aber…aber ich liebe dich!“

„Du bist nur darauf programmiert!“, schnauzte Levi und schlug Erens Hand weg. „Hör jetzt auf damit! Ich hab dich nicht mal gekauft.“

Er hatte nicht gewollt das zu sagen, aber nun war es zu spät und Eren machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Du warst nur ein…ein Scherz von einem Freund“, sagte Levi, „Ich wollte keinen Sex-Bot.“ Eren sah so aus, als hätte er gerade gesagt ‚Ich wollte dich nicht‘.

„Ein Scherz?“ Eren sah nun wütend aus und der Kontrast zwischen seinem normalerweise süßen Selbst ließ Levi schlucken. „Ein Scherz! Ich bin-fick dich! Ich weiß, dass ich ein Roboter bin! Ich weiß, dass ich nur ein Spielzeug für Vergnügen bin! Ich weiß das!“ Er weinte immer mehr, Wangen rot und so verdammt menschlich, dass Levi wegschauen musste. „Aber das interessiert mich nicht. Es interessiert mich nicht, dass das alles ist, was ich bin. Ich bin _ich_ und fick dich dafür, dass du versucht hast mir das weg zu nehmen.“

Levi öffnete seinen Mund, als Eren eine faustvoll seines Shirts nahm und sich nach vorne warf. Eren küsste wie erwartet und heilige Scheiße, warum hatten sie das nicht schon früher gemacht? Aber bevor er ihn erwidern konnte, löste sich Eren, noch immer verärgert, und seine Haut gefleckt von seinen heftigen Emotionen.

„Fich dich du Arschloch“, sagte Eren, „Ich weiß nicht ob das mein Code ist oder ein verdammtes Virus, aber du lässt meine Software hart werden und meine Schaltkreise durchbrennen und was dir auch noch für furchtbare Wortspiele in deiner Datenbank vorhanden sind. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren für mich die absolute Hölle. Wag es nicht mich aufzuhalten.“ Er küsste Levi wieder und er ließ es zu.

Commander Kitty hatte sich nur einen Kuss gestohlen und es war…merkwürdig gewesen. Der Sex-Bot, seiner Katzennatur treu, hatte über seine Lippen geleckt und geschnurrt. Aber Levi hatte ihn schnell weggedrückt und den Roboter zurückgeschickt. Erens Kuss war anders.

Eren saugte an seiner Zunge, liebevoll streichelte er ihn überall wo er konnte und weigerte sich, Levi die Oberhand zu überlassen. Levi hätte wissen sollen, dass die Hausfrauen Edition bedeutete, dass ihm sein Zepter entrissen werden würde.

Einzig und allein, als Eren stöhnte als wäre er dabei kaputt zu gehen, schaffte es Eren sich zu lösen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Es war sehr, sehr lange her gewesen, dass er während eines Kusses vergessen hatte zu atmen.

„Bett. Jetzt“, sagte Eren, selbst außer Atem und Levi fragte sich, ob der Roboter überhaupt atmen musste, oder nur so designet war, so unglaublich verführerisch zu klingen. Doch als ihn Eren auf die Matratze drückte und sich auf seine Oberschenkel setzte, vergaß er die Frage und selbst seinen eigenen Namen.

Der Roboter lehnte sich vor; rieb an Levis strapazierter Jogginghose und rollte sein Shirt nach oben. Noch immer voller Schweiß, schreckte Levi zurück, doch Eren schien das nicht zu interessieren. Er leckte eine heiße Spur von seinem Nabel zu seinen Schlüsselbeinen, blies kalte Luft über die Feuchtigkeit, als er wieder nach unten wanderte. Levi erschauderte und Levi glitt wieder nach oben, schüttelte sich das Haar aus den Augen.

 

„110 verschiedenen Positionen“, sagte Eren mit rauer Stimme und leicht aufgeregt. „Entscheide dich, Scha-Levi.“ Er brummte irritiert. „Nimm dein vorherigen Befehl  über die Kosenamen zurück. Es lässt mich die Wand hochgehen.“

Er nickte und scheinbar brauchte Eren auch nicht mehr. Er lächelte glücklich und nahm Levis Gesicht in seine Hände. Nach einem kurzen Kuss, summte er.

„Viel Besser, Süßer.“ Levi spürte seinen Penis zucken und Eren grinste breiter. „Ich wusste, du würdest es mögen, du Ficker. Spielst schwer zu kriegen“, murmelte er in ihren nächsten Kuss und Levi begann sich leicht schwindelig bei dem Tempo zu fühlen, also legte er ein Bein über Erens Taille. Eren drehte sich und legte sich leise kichernd hin, als Levi ihn tiefer in das Bett drückte.

„Was willst du machen?“, fragte Levi und Eren verstummte. Er hörte auf, seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Huh?“ Seine süße, weiche Stimme war wieder da, leicht unsicher.

„Was willst du? Du hast 110 Möglichkeiten.“ Er schmunzelte, als er sah, wie Erens Wangen und Nacken ordentlich erröteten.

„Meine Wahl also?“ Seine Selbstsicherheit war wieder zurück und er hob sich an um über Levis Kinn und Nase zu lecken. „Das ist eine Überraschung.“

Levi runzelte augenblicklich die Stirn und zwickte Eren in den Arm. Der Roboter zuckte nicht zurück, sondern lachte stattdessen.

„Du kleiner Blödmann“, sagte Levi und sah, wie sich Eren in seiner verspielten Aufmerksamkeit räkelte. „Werd nicht zu frech.“ Er lehnte sich nach unten und kniff das Ohr des Roboters. Eren schnappte nach Luft und ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören. Levi zog sich zurück. „Wie funktioniert das? Das kannst du fühlen, aber nicht wenn ich dich zwicke.“

Eren lächelte zahnlos, liebevoll und glücklich unter ihm. Seine Augen glühten schelmisch. „Ich hab dein Zwicken schon gespürt, aber es war irgendwie schwach.“

Rache durch die Hüfte schien das Beste zu sein. Und Levi wurde belohnt, als Eren sich vom Bett hochdrückte und jammernd und fluchend seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

„So gut“, murmelte Eren in sein Haar und drückte seine Hüfte nach oben um mehr Reibung zu erzeugen. Levi gab nach und gestattete Eren ein paar weitere wundervolle Berührungen, bevor er sich wegzog. „Warte, nein, nicht aufhören du Trottel.“

Levi schnaubte, „Komm runter, Kuschelhure. Wir haben Zeit.“

Eren machte ein düsteres Gesicht und wechselte zwingend ihre Positionen, Levi stöhnte vor Überraschung und Hitze kam in seiner Magengegend bei diesem plötzlichen Stellungswechsel auf. Es sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen, aber das tat es.

„Nope, heute Nacht hab ich das Sagen. Entspann dich einfach und ich werde dir deinen Code durcheinander bringen.“

Levi stöhnte und drückte den Roboter weg.

„Der war furchtbar, weg von mir du Idiot.“

Eren lachte, „Tschuldige, das musste sein. Und um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, du hast damit angefangen.“ Er legte seinen Kopf schief, mit großen, noch immer lusterfüllten Augen.

„Habe ich mich zu verantworten?“, schnaubte er.

„Jap.“ Eren fuhr fort, in ihren Kuss zu lachen und Levi schien es weniger aussichtslos, dem Roboter das Gehirn heraus zu ficken, also behielt er das Tempo bei. Sie hatten Zeit.

Als er dem Roboter sein Oberteil über den Kopf zog, ein geliehenes von Levi, also war es viel zu kurz, strich er ihm die Haare glatt, entschied sich dann aber, dass er sie lieber durcheinander mochte. Eren lachte, als Levi sein Haar verwuschelte, der wiederum mit den Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken fuhr, um ihn zu besänftigen und zum Schweigen zu bringen. Der Roboter sah höchst erregt aus und gab Levi dafür einen unglaublichen Kuss. Der Man schmolz prompt dahin und warf das überflüssige Shirt zu Seite, seine Hände berührten gierig die glorreiche Brust des Roboters. Als seine Finger über seine Nippel strichen, schauderte Eren.

„Oh fuck“, flüsterte er und brach den Kuss und entfernte seine talentierte Zunge. Sein Gesicht wieder errötet und unschuldig. „Mach das nochmal.“

Levi willigte ein und der Roboter biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein tiefes Stöhnen bei sich zu behalten. Levi konnte es durch seine Haut spüren, wie es bis zu seinem Schritt vibrierte. Er tat es nochmal und nochmal bis der Roboter sich nur noch unter ihm wand und ihn schließlich wegdrückte.

„Warte, Himmel, das ist…das ist _zu_ gut“, gestand Eren doch als er sah, dass Levi leicht enttäuscht war, schwieg er. Sein Gesicht war ein genialer Anblick gewesen.

„Du bist sensibel“, stellte Levi fest und brachte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Erens Mund zurück. Als seine Hand über seine Oberschenkel strichen, wurde er mit einem stotternden Zucken von Erens Hüfte belohnt. „Sehr sensibel.“

„Das…das ist ein Sex-Paket“, sagte er heiser, als wäre er einige Meilen ohne Wasser gelaufen. „Das ist nicht standartmäßig, wenn du fragen wolltest. Aber ich find’s nicht schlimm.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ Levi war zu vernarrt und erregt von Eren um sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. Der Roboter hörte auf seine Hüften gegen die von Levi zu reiben, nur um zu sehen, wie der Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht sich von Zuneigung zu Verdruss wandelte. „Was?“

Eren wollte sagen ‚Wow, dein Lächeln ist gruselig, aber auf eine gute Weise‘ aber er wollte auf jeden Fall flachgelegt und geküsst werden, also schüttelte er den Kopf. Er umarmte den Mann, der Anstalten machte, ihn wegzudrücken.

„Nichts“, sagte er stattdessen, „Ich bin nur sehr glücklich.“

„So sah das nicht aus“, murmelte Levi, erwiderte jedoch die Umarmung und rieb sein Gesicht in Erens Haar. Er roch die französische Röstung aus der Küche und plötzlich wollte er den Roboter niemals gehen lassen. „Aber…das bin ich auch.“

Total erfreut ließ Eren ihn los und grinste. „Sieh dich an.“ Er strich Levis Haar aus seinen Augen. „Fühlt sich gut an, ehrlich zu sein, was?“

„Ich bin immer ehrlich“, entgegnete Levi, „Ich erzähl dir nur nicht alles was ich denke.“

„Und das ist möglicherweise gut so“, gab Eren zu und stahl sich noch einen Kuss. Levi runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich bin kurz davor zu explodieren. Ich will gefickt werden, bis ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann.“

Levi blinzelte bevor er spürte wie sein Penis bei den Worten freudig zuckte. Eren nahm das als ein Zeichen und fuhr fort und zog sich seine eigene Hose und Shorts aus und kickte sie zur Seite. Dann glitt er nach unten, sodass er in Augenhöhe mit Levis Oberschenkeln und Hüfte war.

„Wie schon gesagt“, summte er und leckte sie die Lippen, sodass Levi eine weitere Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper rauschen spürte. „Meine Nacht. Genieß einfach den Ritt.“

Und weil er immer das letzte Wort haben musste antwortete er zitternd, „Das ist mein Satz.“

Doch Eren zog schon seinen Bund herunter und duckte seinen Kopf um über seine Erektion zu atmen. Er musste sich an den Laken festhalten und von zehn rückwärts zählen um sich davon abzuhalten sein Hüfte nach oben zu drücken. Oh Gott, oh scheiße, es passiert wirklich.

Das erste Schlecken entriss ihm seine Beherrschung und er warf sich nach oben und vergrub eine Hand in Erens Haar. Der Roboter leckte genießerisch um seinen Penis und Levi drehte beinahe die Augen in seinen Kopf, es war so sinnlich. Einzig, als er das Tempo erhöhte und ekelerregendes Schmatzen und Schlecken zu hören war, stöhnte Levi  auf, was im _sehr_ peinlich war. Er schluckte schwer und biss sich in die Hand, die andere noch immer in Erens Haar. Der Roboter wurde schneller und Levi warf sich nach vorne, doch als er die Wand seines Rachens berührte, fluchte Levi.

„E-Eren“, er versuchte etwas entschuldigendes zu sagen, erinnerte sich jedoch nicht, wie er das fertig bringen sollte, _fuck_ , „Eren, zur Hölle, das ist—“

Der Meinung, er würde zu viel reden, saugte Eren heftig an ihm und Levi musste seine Nägel in seiner Hand vergraben, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sofort zu kommen.

„Stop! Eren, sssstop“, stotterte er und atmete schwer ein, als Eren nach oben saugte und um die  Spitze leckte um ihn danach liebevoll anzulächeln. „Z-Zu gut.“ Eren grinste breiter und Levi spürte seinen Scham zurückkehren.

„Gut.“ Eren krabbelte nach oben um auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu sitzen um dann Brust an Brust zu liegen, sodass ihre Erektionen zwischen ihren Bäuchen gefangen waren. Er beäugte ihn verlangend bevor er sagte, „Okay, ich bin zu ungeduldig um die Überraschung für mich zu behalten.“

„Überraschung?“ Levi brauchte eine geschlagene Minute um sich zu erinnern. Er wusste ungefähr 10 verschiedene Positionen aus dem Kopf, er war nie der Porno-Typ gewesen um sein Repertoire aufzubessern. Er hatte sich nie etwas so erregendes vorstellen müssen bevor er Eren traf. „Oh, richtig.“ Er fühlte sich außer Atem.

Errötend lächelte Eren. „Ich will dein Gesicht sehen während du mich fickst, Süßer.“ Der Kosename ließ Levi nach oben stoßen und beide schnappten nach Luft, „I-Ich will, verdammt, die hört sich alles andere als sexy an, aber ich brauche es jetzt.“

Levi nickte und durch seine verschleierten Augen sah er wie Erens Grinsen verschwand und zu einem süßen Lächeln voller Freude wurde. Er sah so aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen.

„Sie heißt das Spinnennetz“, murmelte er und Eren lachte kurz auf. „Lach nicht! Sie ist…Sie ist sehr schön.“

„Okay.“ Levi gefiel der Gedanke, dass er Eren unglaublich liebenswert fand. „Deine Nacht.“

„Meine Nacht“, wiederholte Eren und küsste ihn, saugte an seine Zunge und rieb wieder ihre Hüften aneinander. „Okay.“ Nach einem Moment hörte er auf. „Lass mich dich führen.“

Ohne Wiederworte ließ Levi zu, dass Eren ihn so positionierte, wie er es wollte. Mit schnellen und aufgeregten Bewegungen und einem Hauch Nervosität. Eren legte sich hin und verleitete Levi, sich auf seinen rechten Ellbogen zu stützen, der Linke lag um Erens Taille, sein eigenes Bein war um Levis Hüfte geschlungen. Sein Atem wurde unregelmäßig und er nickte als Levi sich über ihn legte.

„Bitte“, flehte er und Levi konnte Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern sehen. „Selbstschmierend, erinnerst du dich?“

„V-Vorbereitung?“, brachte Levi hervor, er war dem Wahnsinn nahe, denn Eren sah einfach fantastisch aus. Der Roboter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin immer vorbereitet“, seine Stimme war wieder schnarrend und heiser, „Jetzt fick mich endlich du Idiot.“

Mit einem scharfen Vorschnellen seiner Hüfte biss Eren in Levis Schulter und stöhnte tief.

„Tiefer“, sagte Eren und Levi zog sich heraus, verharrte eine Sekunde um seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen, denn er war begeistert wie unglaublich sich Eren anhörte und fühlte, um dann wieder hinein zu stoßen. Eren schrie auf, „O-oh, fuck! Du hast – getroffen—oh scheiße Levi!“

Levi versuchte wieder den selben Punkt zu treffen und küsste Erens ganzes Gesicht, stöhnte in seine Bewegungen, als Eren seine Hüfte in kleinen Kreisen zu bewegen begann. Er fragte sich kurz, wie Eren überhaupt eine Prostata haben konnte, oder ob er mit einem magischen Knopf gebaut worden war, doch Eren holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück, als er seine Fingernägel in seinem Rücken vergrub.

„Scheiße!“, zischte Levi und krümmte sich bei dem Schmerz und der Lust, fuhr fort in ihn zu stoßen und zog Eren näher an sich, als er aufhörte zu zittern.

„S-Soooo“, sagte Eren bei jedem Stoß, als würde er heftig hinauf und hinab hüpfen, „So, sooo gut.“ Er brach in Tränen aus, „Oh Gott, Levi, s-schneller.“

„Ich…“ Levi erhöhte das Tempo und wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht mehr länger konnte. Er spürte, wie Eren Kratzspuren hinterließ, als sie sich umarmten und blind küssten.

„Ich…Ich auch“, hauchte Eren und rieb drückte seine Hüfte weiter nach unten, als Levi nach weiter oben stieß. Levi sah Sterne und zitterte als er sich an den Roboter klammerte. „A-Aber auf gar keinen Fall…komme ich vor dir“

Levi bemerkte diesen Satz erst, als er spürte, wie Levis Finger um seine Schenkel zu seinen Eiern strichen. Eine intensive, schnelle Massage und er war am Ende, bevor er protestieren konnte. Eren krampfte sich um ihn zusammen und melkte ihn dadurch, den Kopf im Nacken und den Mund in einem stummen Schrei weit offen.

Erst, als er etwas warmes und klebriges spürte, bemerkte Levi, dass Eren auch gekommen war, über seinen Bauch und das Bett. Beide atmeten rau und Eren warf seine Arme um seinen Nacken, sein Bein noch immer über Levis Hüfte, und umarmte ihn innig.

„Liebe dich“, murmelte Eren als er Levis Gesicht und Hals mit Küssen bedeckte, „Himmel, das war unglaublich. „Warum haben wir…haben wir“, er keuchte noch immer und leckte an Levis Hals, bevor er endete, „Warum haben wir das nicht schon vorher gemacht?“

„Wir sind Idioten“, folgerte Levi und glitt mit einem Zusammenzucken heraus, das Gefühl war beinahe zu viel.

„Du bist der Idiot“, korrigierte Eren, drückte sich aber noch immer an Levi. „Süßer.“

-

Levi konnte Hanjis praktisch durchs Telefon grinsen _hören._

„Du hast ihn behalten!“, sang sie, „Es ist schon ein Monat her! Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt!“

„Ja, also“, murmelte er und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie ihm Eren singend und tanzend eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss. „Er ist interessant.“

Hanji spottete, „Interessant? Ist das alles was du kannst? Commander Kitty war interessant.“ Sie begann zu singen und Levi schaute bei der Erinnerung des Roboters düster drein. „V.3 EREN hat dich zur Besinnung gepoppt! Er ist _wunderbar_.“

Wunderbar trifft es nicht wirklich, dachte Levi bevor er auf den roten Hörer drückte und seine Freundin ignorierte, die den Bot lobpreiste. Eren sah ihn an und gab ihm die Tasse Kaffee mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln.

„Wer war das, Schatz?“, fragte Eren.

Er ließ den Kosenamen auf sich wirken, denn um ehrlich zu sein, sind sie die besten Dinge überhaupt, zuckte Levi kurz angebunden mit den Schultern und zog Eren an sich um ihn zu küssen. Als er sich von ihm löste war Eren errötet, mit einem breiten, dämlichen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Was?“

Eren brummte einfach und errötete noch mehr.

„Was?“, fragte Levi wieder und vergrub seine Finger in Erens Seite. Der Roboter lachte erschrocken und drückte sich weg.

„Es ist nur…Irgendwie will ich, dass du mich über der Küchentheke fickst.“ Levi blinzelte bei dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, wies den Roboter jedoch nicht zurück.

Er entschied, dass er die merkwürdigen Ideen seines Gatten eigentlich ziemlich mochte.

Eren zog ihn in die Küche. „Komm schon, Schatz, lass meine Software hart werden.“

„Du wirst die Dinger wohl nie vergessen oder?“

„Niemals.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
